Harry Potter And Voldemorts Mistake
by Rogue Vampire79
Summary: It's Harry's final year at Hogwarts and a lot has changed. New school computers, a gothy outlook on life, a new relationship and more twist and turns than you could imagine. But what exactly is Voldemort's mistake? Well, you gotta read to find out! Reveiw


Letters from Everyone

Disclaimer: Of course, I do not own Harry Potter. The book wouldn't have been so great if I had written it.

A/N: This is my first HP fic, so cut me some slack if it stinks. All reviews will be great. Flamers are welcome too. I forgot to pay the heating bill and it's rather cold here. This is a Goth Harry/Harry and Ginny/Dumbledore's a prick fic.

July 31, 1997

10:37 a.m.

The residents of number 4 Privet Drive are perfectly normal British citizens thank you very much (A.N: Hahahahahahaha!! What a laugh!). Well, almost, except for the resident wizard that has graced their presence for seventeen years and said wizards snowy white owl Hedwig, they were perfectly normal. Pfft, yeah, right. This is where our grand adventure begins, or more specifically, in seventeen year old Harry Potter's bedroom, the smallest one in the house.

"Boy! Shut those ruddy owls up before I throw it out and give it something to screech at!" the over sized man yelled through the doorway.

"Piss off," said Harry Potter; rolling his eyes at his uncle, he continued to open his oversized package. Hedwig, along with Errol, Pig, and three large barn owls delivered enormous packages at his window.

"What the deuce did you say to me? You've got some nerve. After we've clothed you and feed you! You're as bad as you parents and the half breed convict of yours. I bet that's why they all died! You ungrateful little bast…" he never got to finish this sentence as the six foot tall nephew jumped up and punched his uncle square in the jaw.

"Talk about my family like that again and I'll make my performance from this morning look like child's play."

Vernon Dursley paled at the thought of that morning's incident which almost involved another trip to the hospital to remove a tail.

"You wouldn't dare!" Vernon snarled, while rubbing his jaw. Harry glared down at his uncle and said, "Don't push it. Now piss off." He jerked his head at the door, and at with speed he didn't realized the over size can go Vernon sped out of the room.

Since the Dursley's found out that today was Harry's 17th birthday, making him an adult wizard, Harry has been giving them hell. This meant that Harry could use magic wherever he wanted and that morning he started by completed what Hagrid started.

He finally turned little Duddikins into a pig.

It had started that morning when Dudley bragged about being an adult and his cousin wasn't. Harry responded by turning him into a pig. Aunt Petunia shrieked and ran away from Dudley the Pig as he ran around the breakfast table. Uncle Vernon began yelling at Harry saying he can't use magic.

_Flashback_

"_That freak school of yours said it's prohibited! Y-you can't do that here!!!" yelled Vernon, his thick face turning prune._

"_That _was_ true dear uncle but now that I'm of age, I can do whatever the hell I want. Besides he's already so much like a pig, there really wasn't much else to do but give him a snout and tail. He looks the same as he did before."_

_Vernon's face was turning a sickening green in realization and then tomato red in anger._

"_Pack your bags freak. You are out of here!" he managed to yell._

_Harry merely shrugged his shoulders grabbed a piece of toast and headed upstairs. On his way up, he turned Dudley back to normal and smirked at his revenge. He then turned and headed up to his room to do some well deserve packing._

_End flashback_

And that was what Harry was doing as of ten minutes ago, that is, until he heard a tapping at his window. He turned around and smiled as he saw Hedwig, his amazing snowy owl standing on the window sill waiting to be let in. as he opened the window he realized that she wasn't alone. As Hedwig flew in with a large parcel Pigwigeon, his best friend's owl, hooted by happily carrying two packages wrapped together, twice as big as him is. For such a small bird, he sure was strong. He dropped off his package and after a sip of water (much to Hedwig's displeasure), he flew off.

As he left two more owls fluttered in. Percy Weasley's owl Hermes, while trying to hold an odd package, was supporting Errol, Mrs. Weasley's ancient owl. The frail bird was trying to carry a large basket of cake and mince pies for his birthday, in which he was sure he would eat that day. After allowing the weak bird to rest on his bed until he left, he untied the parcel from the two owls' legs. Thinking that was it, Harry went to open one of his parcels when two more owls flew in.

"What is going on?!" he muttered as he approached two more owls. He noticed the school crest one of the two over sized packages and immediately when to take away the tired owl's burdens. The other was an unfamiliar Horned owl. However he did recognize the neat handwriting on the package and immediately realized that it was Hermione's. As the two owls left, Harry looked around at his room.

"Whoa. I love my birthday! You would think it was a Christmas with all this loot," he said, eyeing the six packages he had received. As he read the handwriting on the envelopes that came with each item, he realized he received a parcel from, Ron, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, Hogwarts and Ginny.

After Vernon came in to harass Harry, he organized the gifts to see who's to open first. He decided to open the school letters, Mrs. Weasley's, Ron's, Hermione's, and finally Ginny's letter.

He tore open the first envelop and two badges fell out. His heart skipped a beat. Not believing his discovery, he began to read the letter.

_To Mr. Harry James Potter,_

_As Headmaster of this school, it would be my honor to present to you the Gryffindor Head boy badge. This is a privilege and I hope that I do not mistrust in giving it to you. Do not abuse this badge or you will be being stripped of this title. Also, due to your phenomenal abilities on a broom, I am please to also hand you the Gryffindor quiddtich captain badge. I hope you will lead you team to victory and may success follow you through out your final year in school._

_Sincerely, _

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Hogwarts Headmaster

Harry could not believe it! He was head boy! He hadn't even been prefect. Smiling and admiring his new badges, he began opening the book shaped parcel from the school. As he torn the wrapping paper away, he briefly wonder what kind of book he was sent. As the paper came off, he realized instantly what the school had sent him.

"Hogwarts gave me a muggle laptop?" Harry pondered as he open the electronic notebook. However, he knew right away that this was a wizard computer when he saw his house animal, the griffin on his space bar. The whole computer was gold except the key board, which was Gryffindor red. The magically enhanced laptop was probably one of the coolest things he has ever seen. Wondering what its use was he began reading the letter attached to the wrapping.

_Dear Mr. Harry James Potter,_

_Enclosed with this letter is a new piece of school equipment, a magically enhanced Dell Pavilion Laptop with a Pentium 4 processor. (I don't really know what that means, but I'm told by our new defense teacher it's… sweet.) This computer is part of the new program to allow students of different houses to communicate with each other fast and without worry of interception. Every Hogwarts students will receive free of charge and have their house colors on them. In addition, Hogwarts homework (except from Potions, Divinations, and Care of Magical Creatures), can now be typed and printed from your computer and the common room printers now available. Please be responsible and use caution when using the internet feature. If anyone else tries to gain access to your computer screen name that you are not comfortable with, please notify a Hogwarts staff immediately._

_Have fun and remember, CONSTANT VIGILANCE!_

_Sincerely, _

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Hogwarts Headmaster_

After reading this letter, he set aside the laptop and opened his gift from Mrs. Weasley. Besides a letter inviting him up to the Burrow, he received he normal supplies of cakes and sweets. He placed the sweets into his trunk (but not before having a treacle tart! Mmmm!), and turned to Ron's letter and parcel. Harry opened the package to reveal an extremely bright orange Chudley Cannon sweat shirt. Harry tore open the letter and reading his best mate's chicken scratch.

_Hey, mate,_

_How's it going? Not too bad here. Happy birthday_. _Hope you like the shirt. I'll convert you into a cannons fan yet! Mate, listen to this. GINNY'S GONE GOTH!!! I couldn't believe it myself. All of her clothes are black and pink, her nails are black, hell, and she even dyed the tip of her hair black. Bloody mental that one is. Speaking of mental, Hermione's here! Ha Ha. She's driving me mental, wondering who the new head boy and girl are. As long as it's not Malfoy, I couldn't care less. Although it better not be that git Dean either. Anyways, mum's going to write to see if you can spend the rest of the summer with us. _

_Talk to you soon,_

_Ron_

"Typical Ron," Harry said, pondering what he said about Ginny's new wardrobe. He was free to do as he pleased, now that he was of age. A new wardrobe was defiantly something he needed. Dudley's cast offs were absolutely dreadful. Perhaps even, Ginny has the right idea…

Reaching for Hermione's gift, he pulled the letter off of the parcel and read it.

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you this summer? I do hope the Dursley's are treating you fine. All is well here. I'm at the Burrow. And you won't believe this. GINNY'S A GOTH!!! I couldn't believe it when I saw here. She's gone sort of quiet, you know… from last school year. Maybe you can talk to her. Any way's, how are you? I do hope you're not beating yourself up over this. There was nothing you could have done to stop it. If you need to talk, just know you can always come to me. I hope you enjoy your present. Happy birthday and I will see you soon._

_Your Friend,_

_Hermione_

It turned out to be (surprise!) a book, titled _Dark Wizards through the Ages_.

Not really knowing what could be so interesting in reading about previous evil wizards, Harry dwelled on the events from his sixth year. At the end of term, a group of Slytherins attacked the Great Hall during the end of the year feast, including Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Crabbe, Millicent Bulstrode, and Goyle (surprisingly, Malfoy and Zabini were not part of the attack). Three students, including Dennis Creevey, were killed and 16 others were injured. He was beating himself up over Dennis' death, because during the fight, he was standing next to the fourth year. Try as he might, the feeling that he could have saved him racked his mind to no end. Painful memories of Sirius and Cedric resurfaced and torn him apart. He is not the same Harry Potter as before. He was dark, depressed and aching for revenge.

Shaken the depressing thoughts from his head, he turned to Ginny's gift. He felt his heart race as he opened the gift and pulled out a necklace. It was what looked like a silver dragon, a Hungarian horntail to be exact, wings expanded and its tail wrapped around a broomstick. It was attached to a long dragon leather cord. It was probably symbolizing the First Task for the Triwizard Tournament. He doesn't like thinking about the tournament, but he had to admit it was pretty cool. After examining it, he place it around his neck and turned to Ginny's letter. With shaky hands, he broke the seal and opened the letter.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang followed by a puff of smoke. Harry dropped the letter and pulled out his wand cautiously. Where the letter once had been was a twelve inch dragon. Harry jumped back, before realizing that the dragon hadn't moved. As he slowly advanced toward the letter dragon, it began to change form and became a letter again.

Sighing with relief, Harry picked up the letter and began to read it. At first glance, he realized instantly that the letter containing three different handwritings.

_Harry,_

_It's Ginny. How are you? I'm okay I guess. You know; after last year. And I want you to know this right now. THIS WASN'T YOUR FAULT!!! It's that low down filthy… _(Oh my god I can't believe she said that!!!)_, son of a bitch's fault. No I wasn't referring to Malfoy._

As he was reading the handwriting changed.

**She' definitely talking about You-No-Poo!!! Did you like me and Fred's little trick with the parchment? We call it Weasley's Puff the Magic Parchment. Comes in all sorts dragons. Horntails, Welsh's, Baby Norbert's even. Next time we see you, you're getting a full set of that along with some of our new gum we tested on Ron. Weasley's Shocking Bubblegum. **_**I wouldn't suggest chewing it if I were you. Fred here and I just wanted to say happy birthday before our lovely sister finishes writing to the lo-**_

At this point the quill seemed to have nosedived down to the bottom of the parchment. Ginny's hand writing is rushed in the next paragraph.

_Sorry for rushing this last bit but I have to go get those twit brothers of mine. The stuffed a Canary Cream into my mouth and as you see, ruined my letter. I'll talk to you soon._

_Love,_

_Ginny._

Harry had never laughed so hard before reading a letter. He stuffed it into his pocket before quickly packing his school trunk with all of his and other things he had forgotten

He quickly scanned the room for anything he might have missed. He smirked as he glanced at Dudley's hand me downs he was given sitting in the corner of the small bedroom. He suddenly realized that he was in dire need of new clothes. He decided that a trip to Gringotts was in order. Shrinking his trunk and Hedwig's cage, (the owl was to meet Harry at the burrow) he headed out the door of the smallest room at the top of the stairs on last time.

"Aunt Petunia I'm leaving now for good and you will never see my ugly mug again. Do you at least want to say bye?" he said peering into the kitchen where his aunt stood.

"Finally leaving? Don't you have to wait for your freaky friends?"

Ignoring the harsh remark about his friends, he said, "No I'm taking the Knight Bus."

Aunt Petunia looked at him in confusion and said, "The what Bus? You're friends can't come pick you up? Some friends you have. At least Dudley has real friends."

"At least I don't have to pay mine."

"You don't make enough money at that job of yours to pay anyone. Vernon made sure of that."

Harry decided earlier the summer before that he would start a summer job so he wouldn't sit in the house moping his godfather's death. He didn't need the money because of his vault at Gringotts; he just needed something to do. He made the most of his summers unloading trunks at the mall 3 miles from Privet Drive. Add this new weight lifting to Quiddtich practice and Harry has become a lean pile of muscle mass. He grew his hair down to his shoulders hoping it would be tamer. He didn't think he scrubbed up too badly. Better than being scrawny. To top it off, just to piss his aunt off, he got his tongue pierced. He was really bored so he did it himself. It didn't even hurt.

"What Aunt Petunia? You think my parents didn't leave me anything?" Harry laughed as his aunt stared at him. Opening the door, he turned to her and stole a line from an American comedian.

"I'm Rich Bitch!!!!" the wizard yelled before slamming the door and heading to the side walk. Harry laughed as he reached into his pockets for his new cell phone, and started calling his job to tell them he quits. As the phone rang, he noticed that the bush across the street was rustling a lot more than the others. He would have ignored it if the bush didn't suddenly burst into flames.

Harry dropped his phone and drew out his wand and slowly moved away from the bush. A figure emerged from the burning plant coughing and waving a wand to make the plant normal. Harry took one good look at the figure and immediately knew he was in no danger. Crazy blue hair and klutzy as could be Nymphadora Tonks was no threat to him. Lowing his wand and laughing at the auror, Harry dashed across the street to see her.

"Hello Tonks," the young wizard said, watching Tonks brush the dust from her shoulders.

"Wotcher Harry," she managed to choke out before regaining her composure, "striking out on your own now?"

Harry scratched the back of his and had a his trademark lopsided grin on, "Yeah. Feels good to be free. I've been invited to the Burrow."

Tonks gave him a slightly disapproving look before said, "Well, Dumbledore reckons you ought to stay till the middle of August." Harry features became dark as he sneered, "I don't give a damn what Dumbledore reckons. He's not my father. I can do as I please." He then turned his gaze to Tonks, his green eyes intense.

"You're not here to guard me are you?"

Tonks gave him and sad look and said "Yes, but I'm also here to give you a present. Didn't you even want to know how that bush caught on fire?" She then proceeded to retrieve the fire starter.

Harry gave her a puzzled look, wondering what she could possibly be collecting for him. He was suddenly glad she wasn't like Hagrid. He would have had a dragon. His curiosity was quenched when she came around the large bush with a huge black motorcycle. It was wonderful. He was completely flabbergasted

"You like it? You better. This damn thing's been causing me trouble since Hagrid gave it to me to give to you. It backfired right here in the bloody bushes. I'm glad I had it under a silencing charm."

"Hagrid had the bike? It's his?" Harry asked as he continued to admire the beauty of the bike.

"Actually, it belonged to Sirius." Harry felt himself go cold as he thought of his late godfather. He eyes stung but he blinked the tears away and ran his finger over the silver handle bars. Tonks walked over and handed him a black helmet and black dragon hide jacket, explaining to were these for his safety and on how to ride the bike.

As Harry settled himself on the bike, Tonks rested a hand on his shoulder and said, "You know that Hagrid rode you up here in this bike when you were rescued from your home?"

"No," Harry said placing his helmet on and revving the engine, "but it's safe to say I'm leaving here on it."

He looked at her through the visor and smiled, even though she couldn't see it.

"Thanks Tonks." He said, before leaving Little Whinging, Surrey for good.

Finally!!! It's rewritten!!!

Please Review!!!


End file.
